fwonnelfandomcom-20200215-history
El Fwonk Civil War
The El Fwonk Civil War was a time of rebellion in the nation of El Fwonk Casanosia that was fought on the dealings with the invasion of Xomil during the first part of the War of the Continent. Beginning After the Nashan War of 2011 ended in a stalemate the central government of El Fwonk Casanosia collapsed into several smaller local governments for almost a year. Some areas were controlled by former Nashan factions while others remained under indigenous control. By the fall of 2011 the empire of Xomil in the east had taken all of the territory left by the Nashan power vacuum (which included all of Permechico) and several tribes of Permechicans were settling around the western border of El Fwonk Casanosia in order to seek refuge. Seeing the threat of these outside forces, former Bezuv Tirnia and military commander Akuv Konin began taking action to reunite the territories of the country with the promise of hosting a new presidential election as soon as possible. The Nashans gradually lost their hold in Soyarun after an uprising and a series of battles with the Roox City military, and the Nashan-controlled Caesarun fell to the Renegade Casanosians around the same time as an invading force of Alkans arrived and attempted to colonize the northern parts of the country. By October of 2011 all the territories except for Caesarun (under the Renegade Casanosians), Maxington (under the Alkans), Ninestown (which never claimed to be a part of the union anyway), and Earkan City (under Nashan control) were re-admitted to the union. Before any elections could be held successfully, the Xomil Imperial Army destrpyed Ninestown with bombs and attacked Roox City. The entirety of the Xomil War passed, causing massive casualties and eventually killing over one third of the country's population. In the middle of the war, from November to December 2011, presidential elections were finally held. For the first time in many years, informal versions of political parties formed during this election. Regions where the Nashans had occupied formed a sort of coalition that supported military expansionism, their candidate being Low-Akuv Scavix Ruteri from Konin's legions. The rest of the election had the vote split up between three powerful Fwonnels headquartered in Roox City-- Konin, Roxie, and Tirnia himself. Because of this, 26% of the vote and the highest number of provinces voted for Scavix Ruteri, making him the new Bezuv(president). Konin came in second place, and, as a personal friend of Scavix Ruteri, he was made Karkuv (Vice President). During his inaugural speech, Scavix Ruteri stated "Until now we have only been defending our cities, but now is time to take the offensive side! I will make sure that Xomil and North Alaska’s armies retreat to their homes and never return. No matter what it takes, we will BREAK THEM! We will keep the promise that only one nation will populate this peninsula by next year! And that is us! By this summer I will make sure that Rekaremot, Nunavian, and Kalteo are on their knees begging for mercy. If we are to take the offensive, Tirnia’s army will lead the western front while Konin and my army will take down Xomil’s hold in Ninestown. The wall in Roox City will then be completed and never be destroyed again. " -12/29/2011 After the conclusion of the Xomil War, the nation became further polarized by Bezuv Ruteri's decision to immediately make a military alliance with the new government of Xomil (now the Xomitec Republic) and matters were worsened during the summer of 2012 when a small fleet of Nashans arrived from Alka by sea. Tirnia's forces killed all of them, but they warned EFC to "be afraid." The regions which were once under Nashan occupation began to call themselves the "Offense" or "the Offenders" in reference to Ruteri's inaugural address, and likewise those in the more central regions of the country called themselves "Defenders." The Offenders supported Bezuv Ruteri with his suggestion to rebuild military forces and invade Nasha in its own territory with the help of the Xomitec Republic. The Defenders supported Konin and Tirnia with the desire to rebuild the country's infrastructure and continue to live an isolated lifestyle. The disagreement grew further when Ruteri initiated a draft, undoing his "Everybody Gets a Job" policy for a policy that forces all able bodied males and 50% of able bodied females to join the military. At this point Konin and Scvavix Ruteri had a private meeting at the ruins of the Renegade Casanosians headquarters. Konin right-out refused to train new armies for Ruteri's purposes, and for this Ruteri responded by firing both him and Tirnia from their positions. Konin told Ruteri he would regret his decisions. Ruteri replaced Konin and Tirnia with Akuv Carbinin. A few days later, riots broke out in Mineland over the draft, led by Vetrini.